A hunter for azmuth part 2
vengens.jpg } |season = } |number = 4 |airdate = 18 october 2014 |writer = len wein and ernief000 |director = John laing |previous = } a hunter for azmuth part 1 |next = } zs'skyars main light |image= }} } is the (number of the episode) of (series of this episode). Plot Azmuth must get rid of the hunter as it turns out to be vilgax Major Events at hosapal ben has a broken arm and is saying to jimmy hes very sorry jimmy then tells ben that the hunter is still out there and he should go out rook then tells jimmy ben was angry with him meanwhile the hunter returns to azmuth and says thank you for the help reliving his vilgax azmuth is supprized that it's vilgax vilgax then says he will destroy ben once more meanwhile jimmy and rook go after the hunter vilgax strikes at PHQ max tells his plumbers to fire at vilgax rook and spanner arrive rook shoots vilgax but vilgax shoots him back spanner and molly jump onto vilgax but he strikes at them max watchs from above the plumbers keep fighting vilgax but they are outmatched pateraday attcks vilgax but vilgax strikes at him ben in hostapul sees the action and gets out of bed turing into bloxx meanwhile azmuth comes into the HQ max tells him that hes not smart eongh of a galvin azmuth hits max this becomes a fight meanwhile vilgax attcks hobble they keep fighting brining the fright outside max keeps attcking azmuth ben arrives and finds vilgax ben then transforms into stinkfly but he is defeated vilgax then uses an null void protced on pateraday and says this is the fun part max and azmuth fight azmuth gains the upper hand azmuth then hits max then ben transforms into ball wevil but is defeated by vilgax vilgax shoots the plumbers head quredes ball wevil jumps up trows 10 balls at vilgax and keeps fighting vilgax max then says he can't relive a portal max sends azmuth to the null void max then gets (the gas azmuth got) A hunter for azmuth part 1 ben as ball wevil trows balls at vilgax to weaken him vilgax then says bens a fool max then wallks in the room and calls a other hero vilgax attcks hobble ball wevil then thinks up a clever ider he trows balls but vilgax zaps him in the null void ball wevil awakes to find pateraday and azmuth he says theres a portal to get out of the void they reach the portal and get out and vilgax has just defeated evreyone execpet spanner ball wevil goes spidermonkey and swings vilgax to a shop then shoots him with his webs vilgax then says vengens is his and spanner punches him into a wall max has rook fix holes while ben thinks about azmuth elsewhere the rooters capture azmuth Characters azmuth ben rook max Villains vilgax Aliens Used bloxx stinkfly ball wevil spidermonkey Trivia